


Come Rain or Shine

by WinterPendragon



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Chivalry, Courtship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Medieval, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterPendragon/pseuds/WinterPendragon
Summary: Sir Radzig and Lady Stephanie talk between themselves as they are being held hostage in Talmberg. Radzig reveals that Henry is his son.
Relationships: Radzig Kobyla/Lady Stephanie of Talmberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Come Rain or Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little medieval romance between my favourite Sir Radzig Kobyla <3 and Lady Stephanie. 
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this please leave a kudos <3 thank you

'Perhaps now is not the time to say it Stephanie, but you've got rot on your ceiling.' 

Flashing the Lady of Talmberg a grin, Sir Radzig Kobyla nudged his head to the spot above her bed.

‘Just there, see?’

_For nearly an hour the pair had been locked in Lady Stephanie’s room on the orders of_ _Ishtvan. In a failed attempt to rid the keep of Istvan’s men, Radzig had been knocked off his horse as he rode into the keep and was now sporting a red lump on his right cheekbone. He was taken hostage and ordered to join Stephanie. To her ladyship’s surprise, she welcomed Radzig in with joy and then concern as she saw he had been injured. Politely refusing to sully her bed to rest, he now rested on the ground, leaning his head against the wall_.

Stephanie stirred from her shocked silence, still traumatised by the recent events. 

'What?' she replied blankly.

Sir Radzig lifted his gauntleted hand to the spot. 'Right there. If you don't see to it it'll spread and considering how fine a room this is you wouldn't want that.'

As if something triggered within her ladyship, Stephanie threw a pair of cold eyes at the man resting on the ground. 'We're being held hostage and you're concerned about the state of repairs in my chambers?' exclaimed the woman frantically. 'Radzig, _we could die_. They may do worse?! That odious Istvan held a knife to my throat and could have easily pulled that blade. I can still feel the steel cold against my skin. And now we are locked in my bedroom, left to the mercy of these demons!'

Sir Radzig Kobyla sighed, throwing the lady a nod. 'I know this whole situation is far from ideal. When things are dire I try to turn my mind elsewhere.'. The lord nudged his upwards. 'Like your roof. I'm sorry.'

Embarrassed by her outburst, Stephanie patted her flushed cheek. 'Forgive me, it is I who should be apologising. For this is all my fault and you wouldn't be here _had I just not opened the gate_. My unquestioning faith in the good of man has proven unwise. Divish will be so disappointed in me.'

Radzig threw her a small smile. 'I don't think he'd ever fault you for having a good heart. Goodness is a rare commodity these days it seems? A man can't even walk down the road without being run through by a Cumin blade. Ahh Wenceslas, if only you could see what's happening to your Bohemia. Skalitz is burnt and my silver is in the coffers of your dear brother Sigismund. _The Red Fox indeed._ '

'My heart breaks for Skalitz.' confessed Stephanie sadly. 'To lose your village in such a violent way? Oh Radzig, every time I think of our poor neighbours it makes me want to cry. And you were so brave to save your remaining men and women.’

_'Lucky_.' corrected Radzig darkly. 'It appears that luck is as changeable as the weather these days. But I thank God for guiding his merciful hand that day. Lives were spared, including my boy's. I'll never forget that trip from Skalitz to Talmberg in the rain. So many bodies scattered on the ground, all trying to escape the blade that eventually cut them down. After passing so many bodies my hopes grew thin that Hal would have made it. But when Divish yelled down from the battlements that Henry was alive-'

Stephanie lifted her brows in surprise. _'Henry?_ Our dear Henry from Skalitz is your son? He said his parents were murdered by the Cumans!' 

Radzig nodded. 'They were. Well, his mother anyway. His father was not his real father. Henry is my child out of wedlock.'

She tilted her head, examining the lord with a fond smile. 'Yes I can see the resemblance. He has your eyes and forehead. And when you smile you have the same curl on your lip that Henry does!'

The lord smiled, as if this pleased him. 'He's a good lad. Brave and loyal. Stupid as a donkey, mind you, when circumstances call for it. Him escaping here to go bury his parents in Skalitz was a prime example of that. But I'd put that down to the ignorance of youth rather than his general intelligence.’

'His intentions were honourable.' observed Stephanie. 'We cannot fault a good Christian wanting to bury kith and kin.'

Radzig frowned at the observation. 'A man’s actions form the compass that steers his mortality. He could have died. The lad needs to learn that discretion is the better part of valour.'. Rubbing his dark hair tiredly, Radzig sighed. 'Since the day he was born I’ve watched over him. To my great joy I saw him most days at the forge or out and about in the village with his friends He didn't know I was his father _but I knew Henry was my son._ I protected him as best I could. Now...now he's most likely watching over me with Divish on that hill in the distance. I pray the lad doesn't do anything foolish in the heat of battle. He needn't test his steel for my sake.'

'You are his father.' acknowledged Stephanie with a fond smile. 'There is no greater reason for Henry to fight.'

‘A parent always worries about their child.’ muttered Radzig. ‘You’ll see. One day you’ll be just as I am. Watching your baby bird fly from its nest and hoping it doesn’t challenge a turkey to a sword fight the first chance it gets.’

Lady Stephanie drew her hands to her mouth as she laughed. ‘Oh Radzig, like your son you both know how to lift my spirits.’

‘Was Hal chewing your ear off when he was here?’ grinned Radzig. ‘Come, tell me what the boy has to say?’

The lady pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as her lips deceived an embarrassed smile. ‘He was very attentive. I asked him to aid me in obtaining several betrothal gifts for my cousin’s wedding. Like an angel of mercy he managed to bring me a crown, some fine wine and a beautiful roan. No task was too difficult and all he brought back was done with an amicable smile.’

Radzig chuckled. ‘Like father, like son. A true charmer.’

Stephanie turned away, concealing a fond smile on her lips. She arose from her chair and went to the window, peering out through the narrow glass. ‘The world appears so peaceful out there Radzig. Who would have thought such a sunny day could have been so wrong?’

The lord winced as he eased himself off the ground. Making his way to the window, he stood beside the lady as he took in the view.

‘As I said, the weather is as changeable as one’s fortune.’ observed Radzig, throwing a mischievous smile to the woman. ‘With any luck it’ll be raining buckets soon enough.’


	2. In Our Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radzig wakes Stephanie from a nightmare.

‘ _No_ …please don’t hurt them!’ she cried out. ‘ _Stop_! I beg you…stop…no…oh no. _No!’_

Stephanie thrashed in her bed as a nightmare consumed her mind.

‘Don’t kill him!’ she begged fearfully. ‘I’ll do anything. _No!_ ’

Sir Radzig’s blue eyes blinked open, turning drowsily towards the noise. The lord slept on a blanket on the floor in the furthest corner of Lady Stephanie’s chambers, affording what little privacy he could spare to the woman who he now shared a room with. Yet he too had tossed and turned all night, unable to rest as a headache pounded in his skull radiating from the bruise on his cheekbone.

‘ _Dear god, no!_ ’ whimpered Stephanie, her face contorting in response to some terrible image her dreams projected. Her white knuckles clenched at the sheets, and her body rocked from side to side as she fearfully dreamt of unspoken terrors.

‘ _Stephanie_.’ called our Radzig softly. ‘You’re dreaming.’

The lady remained unresponsive to his words as she stifled cries into her blanket, unable to wake.

Sir Kobyla arose tiredly, casting his eyes around the dim room. The sun had yet to rise and it was hard to make out anything in the dark chambers. He waited a moment as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and made his way to the four poster bed where the sleeping woman lay.

Gently he placed a hand on Stephanie’s limp arm as she cried out in her sleep.

‘ _Stephanie, wake up_.’ he whispered, rolling gently into her arm. ‘It’s a nightmare. Steph-‘

Her ladyship’s pale blue eyes opened wide in terror, looking to Radzig fearfully.

‘They’re going to kill us all.’ she trembled.

‘No, you’re safe.’ reassured Radzig calmly. ‘It’s just a nightmare. You were dreaming. Sleep now Stephanie, you’re safe here with me.’

The lord was about to return to his bed on the floor when he felt Stephanie reach out for his hand. Radzig turned in surprise, looking to her fingers wrapped around his large palm.

‘Please sit with me for a while.’ appealed Stephanie. ‘I don’t want to be alone. Not after that nightmare.’

Her ladyship appeared frightened as she sat up in her bed, appealing to the lord to stay. Her brown braid once neat now revealed loose strands, scattered across her brow as she swept them away. Yet her beauty never subsided, even in her most chaotic state. Radzig cast his eyes from her as she sat there, perhaps realising it improper to see Sir Divish’s wife in nothing but her night dress. Yet his eyes drew back to her as she refused to release his hand, unable to deny her pleas for him to stay.

‘You’re not alone.’ replied Radzig politely, throwing her a smile. ‘If it pleases you I’ll be happy to sit here a while.’

He placed himself tentatively at the edge of her bed, as if trying to keep a respectable distance between the pair. Running his hand across the smooth bedding, the lord appeared lost in contemplation in the quietude of the night.

‘I’ve had my fair share of dreams and nightmares over the years.’ confessed Radzig. ‘Nightmares are fine once the morning wakes you and you realise it was nothing of substance. The good dreams I find are worse though. You wake up and feel robbed that none of it were true!’. The man revealed a brilliant white smile to the woman as he laughed in observation. ‘Yes, you should be thankful you just had a nightmare and not some pleasant dream!’

Lady Stephanie laughed as she sat up in her bed, resting her back against the headboard. ‘Tell me what good dreams did you have? They would lift my spirits right now.’

Radzig raised a playful brow, causing the woman to laugh even louder.

‘Asking me to confide in my dreams, Stephanie? Now that’s a chest once opened you cannot close.’ informed Radzig mischievously. ‘Besides, once you know my dreams you’ll have me over a barrel and I’ll be helplessly bound to your bidding for the next forty years or so.’

‘Now you must tell me!’ ordered Stephanie playfully. ‘I will not let you leave this keep until you do.’

The lord chuckled. ‘So that’s the price to pay in order to secure my release? Do you think Istvan would care to hear of my dreams? I could go wake him now?’

‘Don’t you dare.’ laughed Stephanie, reaching out to hold Radzig’s hand as he pretended to walk towards the door. ‘Please Radzig, you wouldn’t refuse a lady would you?’

Radzig’s lip curled mischievously as he turned back to the smiling woman, sinking onto the bed once more.

‘No I would never do that.’ he confessed. Running a hand through his dark hair with a messy rub, the lord nodded. ‘Well I have this one reoccurring dream but I fear you’ll find it rather lacklustre compared to your own wild nocturnal fantasies. Come tell me yours first!’

The woman playfully slapped his shoulder as Radzig chuckled. ‘A lady never reveals such things.’

‘Perfectly understandable.’ acknowledged Radzig, raising his hands playfully. ‘A lady has her secrets, I’m well aware of that.’

‘But a lord cannot have any at all.’ teased Stephanie.

‘Not even one or two? That sounds a little unfair!’ protested the lord with a devilish grin.

Stephanie shrugged. ‘Such is the way of life. So come, tell me your dream.’

Rubbing his neck a little sheepishly, Radzig threw her a softer look. ‘As you wish. Well I have this one dream. It’s always the same. I’m fishing carp by a stream. Not sure exactly where, perhaps somewhere near Merhojed? The water in the stream is crystal blue and there are long reeds blowing softly in the warm breeze. The day is _glorious_.’

Radzig closed his eyes, breathing deeply into his chest as he recalled the vision.

‘I’m not in my armour, just trousers rolled up and a loose shirt. The sun is so warm, and it’s bathing against my shoulders as I stand in the stream. I can feel the cool water softly trickle against my legs as I step into the river. That sensation of liquid and heat just melting me into a state of euphoric bliss.’

Stephanie stirred beside him, her breath drawing a little faster as she pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

‘And there’s a sweet smell lingering in the air as something cooks in my manor close by.’ continued Radzig. ‘Roasted venison glazed with honey? I’m not certain. But it’s rich and moreish, and dripping with salty juices. Something that waters my tastebuds, I can almost taste it lingering in the air. I know there’s going to be a fine cooked meal awaiting me when I return home, along with a good wine. Those simple pleasures are all that awaits me. There are no troubles or fears. I’ve not a care in the world as I stand there in that stream, just watching the world pass me by.’

The lord sighed in satisfaction, as if the mere thought of his dream gave him release from the tensions of his life. He opened his eyes to see Stephanie looking at him with a fond smile.

‘That is a beautiful dream, Radzig.’ she observed quietly. ‘I can see why you’d dream often of such a place.’

Radzig nodded. ‘Well, I suppose all the riches of life don’t compare to the simplicity of a peaceful moment in the sun?’. He threw the lady a grin. ‘Mind you, I didn’t catch any carp. Even in my dreams I’m a terrible fisherman.’

Stephanie burst out laughing, covering her mouth as Radzig held a finger to lips with a grin.

‘Shhhh.’ laughed Radzig in a hushed whispered. ‘You’ll wake up Istvan and before you know it he’ll be in here asking me for a bed time story.’

‘Well you paint beautiful scenes Radzig.’ smiled Stephanie, sinking back into the covers of her bed. ‘Your words make me feel like I could sleep for days.’

Radzig rolled his blue eyes playfully. ‘ _Oh_ _wonderful_ , I’m putting you to sleep now? Am I that boring?’

‘I don’t think you could be even if you tried.’ replied Stephanie with a dreamy smile, her eyes softly closing. ‘Good night Radzig. Let us hope I dream as you do.’

Her breathing grew heavy as the lady fell back to sleep. Radzig beheld the woman with a small smile.

‘Sweet dreams Stephanie.’ he replied softly. ‘Don’t worry about all this. I won’t let anyone harm you. You have my word.’

Quietly the lord retreated back to his corner of the room once more, lowering himself onto the hard floorboards. It was a cold and unforgiving place to sleep and yet as Radzig’s head rested against the wood he didn’t seem to care so much as before. A small curl grew on his lips as he closed his sleepy eyes, drifting away to the gentle sound of Stephanie’s breathing from across the room.


	3. Unconditional

It had been several days since Radzig had been ripped from his horse and captured by Istvan’s men at Talmberg castle. The mundane day of a captive had been broken down into a regimented routine of being locked up in Stephanie’s chambers, escorted into the courtyard for some air, and several times in between being escorted to the kitchens to eat a tasteless bowl of stew. Istvan for the most part kept to himself, scowling about on the battlements indulging a gloomy mood, while his guards kept a close eye on Sir Kobyla and The Lady of Talmberg wherever they went.

While Radzig deeply regretted being caught by Istvan’s men, he more so felt remorse that he now served as a hostage and added weight to Istvan’s demands. He knew Divish and Hanush would not rest until he and Stephanie were released, and from the distant hammering he suspected they were already working on a solution.

Between his village of Skalitz being ransacked and him being held captive there was enough to concern Sir Kobyla, and yet his mind found other distractions that left him feeling equally unsettled.

_Lady Stephanie of Talmberg_.

Since Radzig had arrived at the castle he had been thrown into the close quarters of Lady Stephanie. As the initial shock of the seige situation settled in his mind, Radzig began to indulge in the company of the Lady of Talmberg with more enjoyment than he knew was proper. And to his surprise he craved her company more than he knew he should. The warmth of a woman’s company was something that Radzig had grown unaccustomed to. Stephanie was pleasant to converse with and beautiful to look at, with an elegant countenance that left him a little dry mouthed whenever she spoke to him. Her delicate femininity stirred him greatly, and in such a chaotic situation he found solace in just observing her gentle attributes. Such as the light scatter of freckles on her milky pale skin. Or her sparkling blue eyes that gently held his gaze when there was no reason for it. Her womanly figure curved in at her waist and out at her generous hips, a feature Radzig greatly appreciated in the opposite sex. Such pleasures of the eye stirred Radzig when he least expected it, and often he’d catch himself taking her in far too openly and for far too long.

Radzig hadn’t had the pleasure of such a woman for a long time and now he was secretly enjoying Sir Divish’s wife far too much to feel like he was upholding any honour.

That morning he and Stephanie had been allowed some air up on the battlements, under the close watch of several of Istvan’s men. It was a relief to be out of her ladyship’s room, feeling the cold breeze sweep against his cheek. Radzig leant against the parapet and looked out across the valley, eyeing the tents in the distance with reserve.

‘Are you worried my lord?’ asked Stephanie, joining him by his side.

Her fingers gently swept a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked out to the tents. Radzig darted his eyes to the woman, enjoying her close presence.

‘Not at all.’ reassured Radzig. He pointed to the clearing, where soldiers gathered amongst large piles of wood. ‘It appears your husband has a plan. They’re building a trebuchet.’

‘They intend to use that on us?’ observed Stephanie uneasily. ‘We’ll all be smashed to pieces!’

Subconsciously Radzig lifted a protective hand onto hers, placing his large palm over Stephanie’s as she rested it against the stone parapet.

‘You needn’t worry, we won’t be on the battlements when they start firing.’ he reassured. ‘Can’t say I’ve had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of a projectile such as that, but I know any man with half a brain will ensure to keep his bargaining chips out of harm’s way.’

As his hand remained on hers, Stephanie appeared pleased at his touch. Her blue eyes lifted to his, and she threw him an affectionate smile.

‘Even as we are being held prisoner you somehow make me feel so safe Radzig.’ Stephanie observed fondly. ‘I’m certain God answered my prayers when he sent you here to me. There is no one else in this world I’d rather have by my side in times such as these.’

His heart leapt a little at the observation, wondering why Divish was not her ladyship’s first choice. _Wouldn’t Stephanie want her husband here instead of him?_ Then again Radzig had little care for the reasons while Stephanie stood there looking at him with that warm expression. It sent a pang into his heart and several other areas. If they weren’t being held captive and Lady Stephanie wasn’t another man’s wife, Radzig felt it would have been a perfect moment to place a kiss on her soft lips.

‘A fine morning to you, my prisoners!’

The pair turned in surprise, seeing Istvan ascending the stairs to the battlements. Beady eyes locked onto the pair as he swaggered by, his puckish face grinning at the couple.

‘So tell me - how’s your lad, Radzig? Did he recover from the beating I gave him?’ asked Lord Toth pleasantly. Istvan revealed a cruel smile, turning to Stephanie as she stood there stiffly. ‘You’d be surprised at how much a young man can take before they pass out from the pain.’. The lord thrust his hand angrily to the eastern hill. ‘If your husband doesn’t let off with that _fucking trebuchet_ you’ll soon learn how long that is. You’ll learn some other things also. Like what it feels like to entertain a dozen rough hands. My men crave the touch of a comely wench and you’ll do just fine.’

Radzig cast his eyes to Stephanie in concern, who clearly was terrified by the threats of Lord Toth. She stared out to the view before her, statuesque and rigid from fear, refusing to make eye contact with Istvan as he leered at her with smirk.

‘Let’s leave the lady to herself, shall we Istvan?’ replied Radzig swiftly. ‘You asked me how my son is doing? I thank you for your concern, I dare say Henry’s very well.’

Joining Radzig’s side, Istvan leaned against the parapet as he revealed a malicious grin.

‘Your dear, dear boy.’ mused Istvan. ‘I don’t get you Radzig? You told me years ago about your son. Openly acknowledged him as kin and portrayed yourself as _such a loving father!_ ’

‘Considering your own set of circumstances Istvan, I’d hoped it would have struck a chord and strengthened our friendship at the time.’ replied Radzig.

A hiss revealed from Istvan’s teeth as he eyeballed Radzig with disdain. ‘What? Because you had a bastard and I was a bastard you thought we’d be the best of friends?’

Radzig sighed, shaking his head. ‘You misunderstand me, Istvan. To have a child out of wedlock is widely considered a shameful act, yes, but I wanted you to know not everyone sees it as such. Henry is my son and there is no way I’d ever water down his connection to me simply because I did not marry his mother. I acknowledged him to you because I love him and consider him my kin. I wanted you to know that, seeing that you struggled with the label of being a bastard your entire life.’

‘ _Well how gracious of you_.’ snickered Istvan, his wide nostrils flaring angrily. ‘If only you practiced what you preached? Your love for bastards clearly doesn’t extend to your own child? If it did perhaps you would have told Henry at some point that _you were indeed his father!’_

Istvan chuckled, looking over to Stephanie. ‘Sir Kobyla is a fine example of paternal love, isn’t he my lady? His dear boy loses his parents and his home, and yet Radzig _still_ refuses to acknowledge him! Perhaps Sir Kobyla isn’t so fond of bastards as he makes out to be? Perhaps he’s not as honourable as he makes out?’

‘Sir Kobyla is a good and honourable man, you cannot say anything that will change my mind.’ replied Stephanie determinedly, defending Radzig with little fear of her captor. ‘He has more honour than you could ever have.’

Surprised that the lady dared speak so boldly, both men looked over with raised brows. Radzig’s stern expression softened as he caught Stephanie’s eye, and he threw her a swift smile before turning back to Istvan.

‘The actions of a man are rarely understood unless you walk a mile in his shoes.’ explained Radzig quickly, trying to steer Istvan’s furious glare at Stephanie back towards him. 

‘At least I knew who my father was, even if he was a miserable blighter.’ scathed Istvan. ‘I grew up knowing I was a bastard but at least I knew my place in the world. It’s better than being a fucking peasant. My father didn’t throw me to the wolves as you did to _your_ _kin._ It’s hilarious to think that as I tortured your son to a bloody mess it was left to me, his captor, to inform him that you were his father. How does that make you feel Radzig? Being forced by my hand to formally acknowledge your bastard?’

‘I dare say it was good timing.’ replied Radzig soundly. ‘I had my reasons to conceal my paternity until the time was right. It was a decision I made with great consideration. And I was close to revealing that to Henry. While I regret not being able to tell him myself I’m glad he found out when he did.’

‘What a pile of horse shit.’ spat Istvan. ‘You were never going to tell him.’

‘If there’s one thing I learnt from life it’s that the pampered lords that grow up coddled in wool don’t often grow into the men they were meant to be.’ informed Radzig seriously. ‘My father taught me that, and over the years I witnessed it to be true. I was raised as a lord but my father ensured I was not dipped in milk and honey. A hard upbringing nurtures a strong man. You ask why I kept Henry humble and didn’t raise him publicly as a son of Kobyla? I knew Henry being raised as a blacksmith’s boy, in a home with his loving mother, in the village of Skalitz would far greater benefit to him than if he were raised by my staff in the castle at Skalitz. When Henry approached adulthood I knew he would need to learn strength and courage of his own will. There are no tutors to teach valour, Istvan. He needed to endure that grit of hardship in order to bloom. Yes I ensured my true identity was not revealed to him, but as you were aware I’d no reservations in acknowledging openly that he was my son. And I’d taken him in as a son, despite his lack of knowing it. For his entire life I ensured he was properly fed and clothed. When the time was right I ensured he was trained to fight by the best. If you saw the lad with a sword now you’d know he’s been shaped into a fine warrior by a skilled mentor. Henry ventured into your camp on my direction.’

‘You sent your son to be butchered by my men.’ laughed Istvan. ‘Such a wonderful father you are!’

Radzig shook his head, unwilling to react to Lord Toth’s taunts. ‘I’ve given Henry many trying tasks to complete for a reason. Life is one long series of problems to solve. The more you solve, the better a man you become. And Henry has become a fine man under my guidance as his father.’. Graciously Radzig nodded to Istvan. ‘A father’s love for his child far exceeds ceremony and title. I hope your father see’s that in you one day, Istvan.’

‘My father can burn in hell for all I care.’ replied Istvan dryly. ‘I hope Henry feels the same about you someday,’. The lord scoffed, throwing a look of disgust at his prisoners. ‘What a sorry lot you both are. You better hope Divish backs down or I’ll look forward placing both your heads on pikes at the gates.’

Shoving Radzig roughly as he marched off, Istvan whistled for the pair to be taken back to their room.


	4. Secret Desires

With sharp language from one of Istvan’s soldiers, Radzig and Stephanie were escorted back into their chambers. As they reached the entrance Radzig was pushed roughly through the door with little courtesy. The soldier snatched Stephanie’s arm roughly, causing her to cry out as she was held back. As he pulled her closer the mercenary eyed her up, a lascivious expression growing on his weathered face.

‘Such a pretty lady.’ he cooed. ‘Maybe you’d like your own room back? We can get rid of his lordship and give you some privacy, eh? Would you like that?’

Radzig’s heart pounded at the threat. His anger surged, desperately wishing his long sword was attached to his belt and he could unsheathe it, ramming the cold blade into this poor excuse for a man. Without a second thought the lord forced himself between the pair, using his body as a shield between the soldier and Stephanie.

‘Is there something else we can help you with?’ asked Radzig sternly, eyeballing the mercenary with a dark expression. ‘Might I remind you under siege etiquette that all hostages are to be untouched and unharmed. Your Lord Toth reassured Lord Divish as such. It’s unwise to act against your lord’s orders.’

Shoving Radzig further into the room, the soldier lay his fist heavily into the lord’s cheek. With a loud thud, Radzig absorbed the blow as his head flung violently to one side. Yet he refused to be subdued as he turned back to the soldier, holding the guard's eyes with an icy stance. _Radzig knew he could never show weakness in front of an enemy._

‘Fucking stay in there and shut up!’ he ordered, slamming the door.

Wincing as he moved his jaw tenderly, Radzig shook his head to will away the pain. As bad luck would have it, the punch had landed on his bruised cheekbone and was sending sparks into his vision.

‘Are you okay Radzig?’ asked Stephanie, rushing forward to him.

‘Cheekbone’s just a little stiff.’ he replied, throwing her a smile despite the pain. ‘A little discomfort keeps a man on his toes, there’s no harm in it.’

‘Let me see it.’ informed Stephanie, running her hand to sweep the dark hair off his forehead.

Radzig stiffened a little as he felt her touch, his eyes betraying a tenderness before he could look away. If she noticed she never revealed it, determined to run her finger along his cheek, examining his bruise.

‘Strangely enough it looks better?’ she observed, raising her brows in surprise. ‘That fiend struck you yet it’s looking much better than it was a few days back.’

‘Looks can be deceiving.’ replied Radzig mischievously.

Stephanie drew her attention to him, face to face as they locked eyes. Her hand fell away but she appeared unwilling to step back.

‘What you said about Henry was beautiful.’ she confessed. ‘Your love for your son is so wholesome. So unconditional. It is a love that is gentle and yet so strong.’

‘Is that not the meaning of love?’ Radzig observed, revealing a small smile. ‘True love is gentle as the rain yet strong as steel. Malleable, yet unbreakable.’

‘I wouldn’t know.’ confessed Stephanie quietly, turning to conceal her crestfallen face. ‘You speak of a love I’ve never experienced. I’ve only heard of love through the tongues of bards willing to entertain courts. Their stories filled me with such joy and yet I’ve never felt it in real life.’

Radzig hesitated, allowing an uneasy silence to fill the room. _Had she just openly confessed she did not love her husband?_ His mind raced at her bold confession, knowing speaking his opinion on such personal matters was improper. Yet Radzig knew he was unable to leave Stephanie alone in her sadness. She wanted to talk and he wanted to listen to everything she had to say.

‘Divish is a good man, one of the best men, that I’ve ever known.’ confessed Radzig, approaching the lady. ‘Marriages can hard, Stephanie. Although unintentional, when the world is full of tribulations it’s easy to neglect those closest to us.’

‘No.’ laughed Stephanie sadly. ‘You may know Divish as a comrade but not as a husband. He treats me well and has never spoken a harsh word to me in all my life, but he is not a good husband and what we share is certainly not love.’. Turning back to Radzig, the lady feigned a brave smile. ‘It’s fine. These things happen when marriages are arranged. My father was happy with our union and my duty was to please him. Divish I suppose was not as pleased? But then again he desired a union, not a love. At least he got that.’

‘Come now, I cannot see how Divish would not have jumped for joy the day he married you!’ declared Radzig, knowing his sentiments risked betraying his own affections for the woman.

He knew it was wrong to speak of Divish in disrespect, but his feelings for this woman urged him to come to her defence. Radzig’s blue eyes fell to Stephanie’s as he stepped closer.

‘I’m certain Divish loves you with all his heart.’ added Radzig softly.

Stephanie shrugged, her eyes welling with moisture as she tried to smile. ‘I am the second wife to Divish. It is no secret he loved his first wife with all his heart and that when she died he could never let her go. Divish took another wife but he did not want to take another love.’

Radzig threw her a sympathetic half smile, knowing exactly how she felt. ‘I’m sorry Stephanie, a loveless union is an unspoken hardship that many unjustly endure.’

‘Sad tales told by silly heartbroken women is not what you need.’ apologised Stephanie. ‘Forget my woes, there are far greater troubles out there to contend with.’

Extending a gentle hand to the lady, Radzig beckoned her to him. ‘Come, sit with me for a while.’ he encouraged. ‘I’d like to tell you about my life. If you can bare to be bored by my chatter?’

He winked playfully, causing Stephanie to laugh. His roguish charm always came out when he liked a woman, but he knew it was dangerous to entertain this one. Yet his heart yearned to make her smile. Radzig wanted to give her that at that very least.

She accepted his hand graciously and joined him as they sat on the bed.

‘You could never bore me Radzig.’ observed Stephanie kindly. ‘I don’t think a word uttered from your mouth could ever bore me.’

‘I’ll try my best.’ grinned the lord. ‘Let me tell you a little of my youth. When I was young I met a girl called Zdeslava. She was daughter of a tanner in Skalitz, back when my father was Lord Kobyla.’. Radzig sighed, rolling his eyes. ‘You know how it is. We were young. _It happened_. And I wasn’t permitted to marry a commoner. In the throes of my youthful passions I wanted to be with Zdeslava no matter the cost. I didn’t care about my duties or responsibilities, all I wanted was to be with her. So when she fell with child and my father found out about our union, I was forced to let her go.’

‘She was carrying Henry?’ asked Stephanie in surprise.

Radzig nodded. ‘Yes, Zdeslava was Henry’s mother. My father was so furious with me, you have no idea. He threatened to exile Zdeslava unless I cut ties with her and married a woman of his choice. Within the year he’d arranged a marriage with Lord [Draško](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drosaico)’s daughter, Lady Mila.’. Radzig turned to Stephanie with a sad smile. ‘There was no affection in my marriage with Mila. I didn’t like her very much, and she wasn’t too thrilled with me. So that’s how I began my life as a young lord. I was permitted to keep my son close, but not to see his mother. My father offered for me to keep Henry in the castle but I knew I couldn’t do that to Zdeslava. So I watched on as silent spectator as Zdeslava moved on with a blacksmith and eventually married him. I watched on as another man raised my child. _And I?_ Well I was lord and husband to a wife I held no affection for, just to keep my father happy.’

‘You and I are share similar fates then?’ observed Stephanie in surprise.

Radzig revealed a sympathetic smile. ‘ _Yes_ , I understand a little of what you might feel.’

‘I never knew you were married.’ confessed Stephanie. ‘Divish never mentioned-‘

‘No I imagine he wouldn’t.’ muttered Radzig. ‘Mila died in childbirth, along with my unborn child. It was a very long time ago.’

‘ _Oh Radzig_.’ exclaimed Stephanie sadly. ‘That is so tragic.’

His brow furrowed as he recalled the time with sadness. Radzig never spoke of his marriage even after all these years, and yet he knew Stephanie needed to hear it. If only to realise her sadness was equally matched by his, and in some strange way she was not alone.

‘Yes it was tragic.’ confessed Radzig. ‘Mila wasn’t the love I had hoped for but I never wanted her life to end up like that. We were to have our first child together - there was hope for better days.’. Radzig sighed, still exhausted from that time in his life. ‘Eighteen months into our marriage and I found myself a widow at the age of twenty. After that I never wanted to go near another marriage as long as I lived.’

Radzig placed his hand on Stephanie’s with an encouraging smile. ‘My point is - we both were put in hard situations by our fathers. So I understand a little of what you feel.’

‘Divish is twenty-five years older than me.’ informed Stephanie sharply, casting Radzig a roll of her eyes. ‘You cannot imagine the disappointment I felt when I met him. When I was a girl I dreamt for a husband quite like you. Tall, dark and handsome. Similar in age. What I got was an infirm old man who doesn’t have a passionate bone in his body.’

‘You think I’m tall, dark and handsome?’ observed Radzig playfully, a curl forming on his mischievous lip.

Stephanie betrayed a sheepish smile as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘I’ve gone and said too much, there’ll be no dealing with you now. But yes, you are just the type of man I wished to call my husband.’

Bashfully Radzig rubbed his neck, unable to wipe the pleased smile off his face. ‘Any man would consider a bride such as yourself a godsend. Elegant and kind, with light brown hair like that of the underbelly of a sparrow and eyes like a sparkling freshwater stream.’

Her blue eyes caught his and the pair grew silent.

‘Do you think I’m beautiful Radzig?’ Stephanie asked quietly. ‘Not just because you feel it polite to say so. But would you truly say you admired me if we were both strangers meeting by chance?’

Radzig knew the answer but feared to say it. The flightiness in his stomach wasn’t a sensation he’d experienced in years. It was wrong to entertain this conversation with Divish’s wife. It was wrong to speak of his desires to her. The warmth in his belly told him it was wrong to feel that intimate yearning for her. _How could he betray his feelings to this married woman?_

Radzig placed his hand on hers, looking to her fingers rather than holding her gaze. ‘Stephanie, I’m a friend to Divish. I can’t…’

Standing up in embarrassment, the lady began to cross the room.

‘Forgive me.’ Stephanie apologised. ‘What a foolish thing to ask you such a question. Of course you are Divish’s dear friend. Please don’t tell him what I’ve said here. I feel so ashamed.’

Unwilling to let her walk away from him, Radzig jumped up and reached for her hand. Stephanie gasped in surprise, turning back as he stood before her. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tenderly held her delicate hands in his.

‘Stephanie, I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever beheld.’ Radzig confessed in a gentle voice. His blue eyes beheld her with a fond smile, unwilling to break away. ‘You’ve had my admiration from the first moment I ever laid eyes on you.’

‘Radzig, is it wrong that I feel the same about you?’ asked Stephanie with a quiver in her voice. ‘Is it wrong that I find so much happiness in being held hostage here with you? That I fear to be released and forced to wake up without you in my life? I am glad Istvan captured us. Is that a terrible thing to think?’

‘No, but there is no honour in entertaining these thoughts.’ informed Radzig seriously. ‘Divish is my friend, and your husband. I am bound by honour to respect that.’

Her fingers ran gently to his cheek, and tenderly she stroked it like a dove. His heart pounded as he felt her warmth run along his unshaven jaw.

‘Never fear my lord, I did not ever think I would be able to win your affections.’ informed Stephanie sadly. ‘I know your honour would always prevent what I hoped in my heart. But at least you know my feelings. I can live in peace knowing at least I spoke the truth.’

‘Your truth is mine.’ confessed Radzig. Gently he placed Stephanie’s hand over his chest, revealing an internal struggle in his brown eyes as he gazed into hers. ‘Feel my heart pounding, Stephanie. Even in the heat of battle it’s never beat so hard. It’s doing this not because I fear you. It’s because I desperately fear of…’

‘Fear what?’ implored Stephanie.

‘I fear of doing this.’ answered Radzig.

Swiftly Radzig placed a hand on Stephanie’s pale cheek, leaning forward to place a passionate kiss on her soft lips. To his delight her mouth welcomed his and the pair fell into a deep kiss. His strong arms encouraged her to press against his firm body, lacing around her waist as he drew her to him. That proximity was something he had craved for so long. To have her arms wrapped around his neck and her soft breasts crushed against his chest, while his firm hands entertained the smooth curves of her body.

After the first kiss was planted their hungry mouths crushed harder on the second, parting to allow their tongues to melt and explore against each other. The sensual softness and wet heat overwhelmed Radzig as he encouraged her surrender into his loving embrace.

‘You are so beautiful.’ whispered Radzig between kisses, his mouth falling to her neck as he placed a tender kiss on her nape. ‘I’m so sorry Stephanie.’

‘No I'm sorry, Radzig.’ tremored Stephanie as she pulled away from his mouth, placing her hand desperately across his chiselled jaw. ‘I don't care about honour or virtue when I'm with you. Just you. That is all I care about.’

A warm energy surged through his body upon hearing her words, and his lips fell to hers once more as Radzig surrendered to his desire. His desire grew stronger as he tasted her sweet mouth and heard her soft moans betraying her modesty. Radzig knew it was dangerous to continue such a kiss without serious consequences.

_Click…click click_

The sound of the lock on the door began to open and fearfully the pair stepped away from each other as the door swung wide. Their eyes were filled with guilt, and yet as a rough soldier appeared all he seemed interested in was getting Radzig to come with him.

‘Lord Toth wishes to speak with you.’ he ordered gruffly. ‘Let’s go.’

Radzig caught Stephanie’s eye as he was escorted out the room. Filled with both elation and despair, he stole a fleeting last glimpse of Lady Stephanie before he was led away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'll probably stop writing this piece unless it gets a little more momentum. Show your support and leave a kudos and comment ---> if you want me to write more of this story :-)


End file.
